


Дайте два!

by Irmie, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Cock Rings, Dimensional Travel, M/M, Multi, STAND BACK WE'RE GOING TO TRY SCIENCE, STAND FURTHER BACK WE'RE HAVING A THREESOME, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, spider-men - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Когда из альтернативной вселенной вываливается второй Тони Старк, Стив обнаруживает, что проблем у него существенно прибавилось.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533309) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Немного предыстории для тех, кто в танке: в короткой комиксной-арке «Спайдермэн» Питер Паркер из основной комикс-вселенной Марвел (обычно называемой «Вселенная 616») через портал попадает во вселенную Альтимэйтс (более жесткая и взрослая версия вселенной 616). Там он встречается с нынешним человеком-пауком Майлзом Моралесом и с Тони Старком вселенной Альтимэйтс. Тони явно зудит вместе с Питером пройти в мир 616, но Фьюри ему не разрешает [1]:  
>   
>   
> С этого-то момента и начинается наша история.

Питер выкатился из портала назад в свой мир и быстренько проверил, все ли осталось при нем: так, руки-ноги целы, голова работает, паучье чутье все то же…

Он пригнулся как раз вовремя – алое нечто просвистело у него над головой и с разгону вмазалось в стену.

Железный Человек вверх тормашками съехал по стене на пол, и, хотя это и было невозможно, Питер готов был поклясться, что на щитке его шлема играла ухмылочка.

– Тебе сюда нельзя! – заорал Питер. – Возвращайся в портал!

– Да хрена с два! – ответил Тони, перекувырнувшись на ноги и вставая. – Куда нам спешить?

– Тони, тебе нельзя!

– Эй, чего ты раскудахтался как наседка? 

Питер указал на стремительно сжимающийся портал. 

– А-а-а, да расслабься же, дражайший Паркер, теперь у меня есть данные с обеих сторон портала, так что я просто открою еще один. Это же ради науки! Уж ты-то, заучка, должен понимать.

– Это опасно! Ты об этом прекрасно знаешь. Запускай костюм и лезь обратно, – продолжал напирать Питер, и тут портал схлопнулся.

– Не полезу. Х-м-м… – Тони задумчиво оглядел свои руки и ноги. – Так-так, индикаторы выдают информацию с задержкой, связь с домашней базой прервана… У вас же есть беспроводной интернет, да? Я имею в виду в вашем мире.

– Да, у нас… нет, я тебе помогать не стану, – заявил Питер, скрестив руки на груди.

– Вот прямо сейчас ты определенно не помогаешь. По репульсорам минус половина заряда – могло быть хуже, хотя наверняка у другого меня есть мастерская, в которой я это поправлю. Хо-хо, да мы же сможем скомпоновать нашу технику. Спорим, у меня есть пара трюков в арсенале, о которых другой я только мечтал?

– Я отправляю тебя обратно.

– Сначала поймай, красавчик – И с этими словами Тони перевалился через подоконник.

Питер, вскрикнув, кинулся за ним следом, на бегу натягивая маску. Он выстрелил паутиной, которой как раз хватило, чтобы прилепиться к ноге Тони, и три секунды спустя Питера выволокло в окно и подняло в небо – точь-в-точь как каскадера из боевика. Тони, если и заметил незваного пассажира, то виду не подал.

На них стремительно надвигалась стена здания, которое Тони на своем конце паутины собирался обойти с одной стороны, оставив Питера на другой, вот только летел он не на полной скорости, а Питер с этой версией Нью-Йорка был знаком лучше любого другого. Он налег вбок, смещая центр тяжести, еще раз метнул ком паутины и залепил один из репульсоров. Тони, вихляя и брыкаясь, протащил их мимо Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, Питер залепил еще один репульсор…

И они начали падать.

Питер спружинил на паутине, как на батуте, и запрыгнул Тони на спину. Тот барахтался в отказавшем костюме; Питер ухватил его покрепче и выстрелил паутиной в Башню Старка. По этой траектории они должны были влететь прямо в окно, но броня Тони выдерживала и не такое, а сам Питер был достаточно мал, чтобы за нею спрятаться.

Они врезались в стеклянную поверхность на скорости около ста километров в час (по прикидкам Питера). Окно осело внутрь градом осколков, и Питер с Тони покатились по полу, раскидывая мебель.

В итоге они повалились друг на друга, но Питер оказался сверху, уселся Тони на грудь и занес руку, готовясь в любой момент выстрелить паутиной.

Щиток шлема отскочил вверх, открыв лицо Тони, который хохотал во все горло.

– Мать моя! – выдавил он между приступами смеха, и в его глазах плясали черти. – Если бы наш Питер знал такие же фокусы, что и ты, малыш, то был бы все еще жив. Очко в пользу команды паучка.

– Я забираю тебя обратно в портал, – сообщил ему Питер. – Попробуешь выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель, так паутиной спеленаю – пальцем шевельнуть не сможешь.

– О, – сказал Тони, улыбаясь. – Ну давай-давай. Люблю парней, которые умеют правильно применить силу.

Питер вздохнул. Он уже собирался заклеить Тони рот паутиной, когда за разбитым окном раздался рокот репульсоров, и знакомый голос произнес:

– Питер, что за хренотень ты опять наворотил, по-моему, мы уже давно…

Питер втянул голову в плечи и подышал, считая до десяти. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел на своего Железного Человека. Тот уже приземлился, снял шлем и вовсю таращился на другого Тони.

– Привет, я! – радостно поздоровался тот из-под Питера. – Нет, но вот все-таки до чего же мы с тобой сексапильные парни!..

Тони… блин, ну, то есть его Тони… потер лицо ладонью и чуть дернул себя за бородку, обдумывая ситуацию.

– Из другого времени или из альтернативной вселенной? – спросил он Питера.

– Из другой вселенной, – ответил тот. – Он, не я. Я отсюда.

– А парнишка-то у вас с шилом в попе, – заметил другой Тони.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – согласился Тони.

Питер, у которого Тони теперь «шел в стереовещании», соскочил с брони и поднялся.

– С меня хватит, – заявил он и, ткнув пальцем в своего Тони, продолжил: – Другой ты – настоящий мудак, пролез в мою реальность и протащил меня через пол Нью-Йорка. Я только что повстречался с парнем тринадцати лет, которым меня заменили, и мертвой бывшей, и в их мире есть другой я, тоже мертвый, а еще там все знают, кто я такой, так что денек у меня выдался расчудесный. Все, он теперь – твоя проблема.

– Так и знал, что ты примешь мою точку зрения, – самодовольно заявил другой Тони, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Так, Питер, давай притормозим. – Тони успокаивающе поднял руки, – Мы все уладим.

– Вот и улаживай! – огрызнулся Питер, понимая, что повышает и тон, и голос.

– Уладим. Кэп и Хоукай наверху. Пошли, накормим тебя. А ты, – добавил он, упершись ладонью в грудь другому Тони и не давая ему идти за Питером, – начнешь заварушку в этой вселенной, и я тебе устрою веселую жизнь. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

– Я здесь исключительно ради науки, – с лучезарной и явно нетрезвой улыбкой объявил другой Тони. – Мне не послышалось, ты что-то сказал про ужин?

– Тем, кто лезет без спросу в чужие вселенные, ужин не положен, – буркнул Питер, входя в лифт. Его Тони тоже зашел и, черт, каждый раз как в первый – жуть какая эта его втягивающаяся под кожу броня.

– Ух ты! – восхитился другой Тони. – Нам определенно необходимо сравнить наработки.

– У тебя нет Экстремис?

– Нет. Это какая-то новая технология? У меня есть опухоль…

– Опухоль?

– Да, ничего страшного, я ее превратил в оружие.

Питер прислонился затылком к стенке лифта и тихонько побился об нее головой, слушая как два супер-героя в броне развлекаются светской беседой (или скорее тем, что у этих двоих могло за такую сойти). 

Двери лифта распахнулись в пентхаусе, где за обеденным столом обнаружились игравшие в карты Кэп и Хоукай в окружении коробок с китайской едой. Оба повернулись к вошедшему Питеру.

– Тони, так и подумал, что это ты, – усмехаясь, сказал Кэп. – Питер, пора прекращать…

И тут оба – и Кэп, и Хоукай вскочили с кресел, потому что вслед за Питером вошли два Железных Человека.

– Он сам увязался за мной домой, – устало пояснил Питер, рухнув на стул. – Официально он теперь ваша проблема, – напомнил он Тони.

– Привет, мальчики, я тут проездом, – ухмыльнулся другой Тони.

– Все в порядке, он со мной, – уверил присутствующих Тони. – Распаковывайся из брони и присаживайся.

– Не могу, нужна разборочная станция или час работы разводным ключом. – Другой Тони сел и стащил перчатки. – Все нормально, мне вполне удобно.

– Ну, как хочешь, – сказал Тони. – Питер, ешь.

– Да, папочка, – буркнул Питер, притягивая к себе коробку с чоу-мейн [2].

– Из альтернативной вселенной или из другого времени? – спросил Кэп, скрестив руки на груди. Клинт, стоявший рядом с ним, откровенно пялился на другого Тони.

– Старый добрый Кэп, константа в любой вселенной. – Другой Тони стащил шлем и положил его рядом с перчатками. – Не волнуйся, из альтернативной вселенной. Не запутаю вам тут временные линии.

– Питер? – позвал Кэп.

– Я дрался с Мистерио, и меня через портал затянуло в другую вселенную, там все просто ужасно, и я там умер. Они отправили меня назад, а этот вот двойник Тони, который со всеми крипотно-миленький, потащился за мной.

– Что-то в воздухе повеяло неприязнью, лапуля, так себя вести некрасиво, – заметил другой Тони, без приглашения принимаясь за еду. – Есть что выпить? Байцзю [3], например? Скотч тоже подойдет, если у вас ничего другого нет.

Питер ненавидел молчание Мстителей. Оно было как обычное молчание, только громче.

– Вот сейчас стало неловко, – пробормотал Клинт.

– Есть газировка, – тоном, не допускающим пререканий, сообщил Кэп.

– Да ты шутишь! – возмутился другой Тони, разворачиваясь к своему двойнику. – Ты не пьешь?

– Сейчас серьезно раздумываю, не начать ли, но нет. Как-то расхотелось после того, как я допился до такого состояния, что потерял компанию.

– Боже, это куда же я влип?

– Эй, – резко одернул его Кэп. – Наша вселенная – наши правила.

– Да-да, но что-то ваша вселенная меня не впечатляет, причем весьма и весьма. Ладно, у меня хорошо получаются две вещи: пить и болтать. Раз выпить не вариант, буду болтать, – заявил другой Тони, широко расставляя локти на столе. – Поскольку этот очаровательный ребенок вполне себе живет и здравствует, – продолжил он, кивая на Питера, – то, полагаю, и Грегори тоже? Жажду с ним повидаться, я ему задолжал пару ударов по морде.

– Грегори? – с любопытством переспросил Тони и посмотрел на Кэпа и Клинта. – Мы знаем какого-нибудь Грегори?

– Был какой-то Грег Гидеон, – задумчиво предположил Клинт, – но я про него почти ничего не слышал. Так, какой-то мелкий злодей…

– Грегори Старк, – уточнил другой Тони.

Все уставились на Тони.

– У нас в семье такого нет, – пожал плечами Тони. – Кто он такой?

– Кто он был такой. У тебя нет брата Грегори? Похож на нас с тобой, только блондин и надменный. А теперь еще и мертвый.

– Э-э-э... Нет. – Выглядел Тони так, словно готов был вот-вот передумать насчет выпивки.

– В твой вселенной что-то все мрут как мухи, как я погляжу, – заметил Клинт.

– Ты женат? – спросил другой Тони.

– В разводе, – коротко бросил Клинт.

– Дети?

Клинт заржал.

– Что ж, хорошо. Оно, наверное, к лучшему [4]. И у нас остается Капитан Америка, который в моем мире только что вернулся из пустыни, где жил, питаясь гремучими змеями, после того, как разочаровался в американских ценностях. Ты как, уже в поход сходил или еще не потерял веру?

– Практически уверен, что змеи мне не понравятся, – процедил Кэп.

– Любопытно. – Глаза у другого Тони горели. – Обычно всегда думаешь, что в альтернативных вселенных дела обстоят хуже, чем в твоей, но, похоже, это я явился из антиутопии. Жуткая мысль.

– Тони, – напряженным голосом позвал Кэп.

– У меня все под контролем, Стив. Я позвоню Риду, и мы…

– Нет, – отрезал другой Тони.

– Что-что, альтерно-я?

– Риду Ричардсу?

– У него есть нужное оборудование…

– Не вмешивай, блядь, Ричардса в наши дела. Он – больной на всю голову социопатишко. Пусть только приблизится, я ему башку из репульсора снесу!

– Тони, – повторил Кэп этим своим жестким тоном, который означал, что он настроен крайне серьезно. На этот раз на него посмотрели оба Тони. – Здесь не твой мир. Второй раз предупреждать не стану.

– Он уничтожил Германию, – прошипел другой Тони. – Он атомной бомбой подорвал Белый Дом и своими руками меня пытал.

– По-моему, наш Рид не способен ни на чем так долго удержать внимание, чтобы это что-то подорвать, – влез Клинт. – По крайней мере, нарочно.

– Рад за него. Вам не нужен Ричардс. Система проектирования, три часа времени, и я сделаю чертежи машины, открывающей портал, чтобы вернутся назад. А пока, – добавил другой Тони, снова надевая перчатки, – пойду, осмотрюсь.

Кэп поднялся и мягко положил ладонь на шлем.

– Ты никуда не пойдешь. Я не допущу, чтобы неконтролируемый Старк из другого измерения разгуливал по Манхэттену.

– О, как мужественно, – осклабился другой Тони. – Мой Кэп бы тобой гордился.

– Вот и хорошо. Ну, а пока мы ответим на твои вопросы, а Тони поможет тебе снять броню. Машина, открывающая портал – у тебя в заложниках, – добавил Кэп, постучав пальцем по виску другого Тони, – так что ты решаешь, когда отправишься домой. А я решаю, куда ты пойдешь и что будешь делать, пока ты здесь. И если ты думаешь, что можешь меня провести, давай, попробуй. Только сначала попроси Тони тебя просветить. Он расскажет, чем это обычно заканчивается.

Питер резко втянул воздух, ожидая взрыва. Но Тони, их Тони, не помнил, как во время Гражданской войны Кэп едва не забил его до смерти, и явно не собирался ввязываться в споры из-за забытых воспоминаний.

Другой Тони посмотрел на их Тони. Чуть кивнул.

– Вот что, – сказал он – Я останусь тут, если ты мне расскажешь, что же произошло.

– Выясняй сам, – отрубил Кэп.

Тони склонился к нему.

– У него нет Экстремис, – прошептал он Кэпу на ухо.

– Но наверняка Гуглом он пользоваться умеет, – ответил Кэп, чуть повернув к нему голову. Они обменялись взглядами, которыми очень часто в последнее время смотрели друг на друга, по крайней мере после того, как Тони вернулся с летних каникул в лагере у Мандарина. Питер не понимал, что же это все значило, но обычно, если между Кэпом и Тони начинало фонить, стоило ждать неприятностей.

Другой Тони разглядывал их, откинувшись на спинку стула.

– Что ж, – протянул он. – Очевидно, я весь твой, Капитан.

***

 

В итоге только оба Старка отправились в лаборатории, точнее – в личную лабораторию Тони. Тот как-то особенно этому не радовался, потому что знал себя как облупленного – даже эту, немного выпендрежную, версию себя – и сомневался, что общение выйдет приятным во всех отношениях.

Но, тем не менее, он предпочитал держать своего двойника подальше от остальных, и чем дольше, тем лучше. И хотя оба они были с характером, второй Тони без возражений пошел за ним, когда Кэп приказал.

– Ну, – сказал другой Тони, приподнявшись на руках и усаживаясь на край рабочего стола, – дерзай, порази меня. Я весь внимание.

– Давай-ка вытряхнем тебя из брони. Я же знаю, что она начинает натирать, если пробыть в ней несколько часов. Старую сборочную установку я утилизировал, когда начал разрабатывать вот это, – добавил он, выпуская перчатку, и та потекла к локтю, обволакивая руку, – но с ручной разборкой я неплохо справляюсь.

Другой он послушно протянул ему руку, Тони отозвал перчатку и взялся за разводной ключ. Сочленения этой брони были сконструированы иначе, да и навыки у него немного подзапылились, но в конце концов, броня – она в любой вселенной броня.

– Итак, что там с опухолью? – поинтересовался он, работая ключом.

– Давай сыграем в «дашь на дашь», – предложил другой Тони, ухмыляясь. – Вопрос на вопрос.

– Вполне честно.

– Ты как-то не очень боишься нарушить причинно-следственные связи?

Тони, пыхтя от усилий, освободил ему локоть.

– Нет. Мы и так этим занимаемся чуть ли не каждый день. Честно говоря, это не дает мне заскучать.

Другой Тони рассмеялся.

– А ты мне нравишься.

– Хотел бы на это надеяться.

– Так вот, опухоль. Ну, я из-за нее, в общем-то, и влез в геройство. Решил, раз помирать, так с музыкой. А потом химиотерапия ее взяла и уничтожила. Кстати, тебе стоит пройти обследование мозга.

– Я прохожу, регулярно. Единственная моя проблема – барахлящий моторчик.

– В общем, она вернулась. Так что я решил, что… да я даже не знаю. Травками там полечусь. Я с ней говорил. Она мне отвечала.

– Ты разговаривал с опухолью?

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, придержи свой вопрос, сейчас моя очередь. Что у тебя не так с сердцем?

– Спроси лучше, что с ним так. – Тони выпрямился, задрал и снял рубашку, демонстрируя светящийся ректор, и постучал по нему ключом. – Он поддерживает мое тело. Без него мозг не смог бы отдать команду дышать. Я вовсе не автономная система, а запрограммированная.

– О, привет, красавчик, – ласково обратился к реактору другой Тони. – Какая крутая штучка. Можно?

Тони прогнулся, отвел плечи, подставляя грудь. Другой Тони протянул к нему руку и положил на реактор пальцы.

Они, должно быть, очень странно сейчас выглядят, мелькнуло в голове у Тони: он сам без рубашки, стоит на коленях перед своим двойником, а двойник, полностью в броне, только с обнаженной головой и рукой, трогает реактор.

– Теплый, – заметил другой он.

– Я ушел из оружейного бизнеса, когда пришлось установить первую версию, – продолжил Тони. – Теперь занимаюсь производством энергии. Делаю машины и ракеты на таких устройствах. – Он указал на реактор. Поднял глаза. – Твой мир… там тяжело, да?

– В любом тяжело, лапуля. Поэтому в каждом есть один из нас, чтобы голубой шарик продолжал и дальше вращаться, – ответил другой он, убирая руку. – И ты опять свой вопрос потратил, значит, снова моя очередь…

***

 

Слухи о том, что в Башне появился второй Тони, распространяются как лесной пожар, с сожалением подумал Стив, отделавшись от очередного позвонившего ему Мстителя, которому хотелось выяснить, правда ли это. Большая часть команды съехала из Башни и использовала ее как штаб-квартиру и запасной аэродром на случай, если очередную временную квартиру или секретную базу уничтожат, но Стив подозревал, что следующим утром многие из Мстителей явятся сюда на завтрак.

Спор Питера и Клинта о том, что же могут затевать предоставленные самим себе Тони, утомил его спустя каких-то три минуты. В конце концов Стив ушел к себе и закопался в накопившейся работе. Он доверял Тони – их Тони – настолько, чтобы не беспокоить этих двоих какое-то время. Если уж начистоту, ему не очень-то хотелось сидеть рядом и слушать, как они обмениваются впечатлениями.

Но еще ему не нравилось надолго оставлять Тони одного, особенно после того, как его только-только вытащили от Мандарина. Особенно теперь, когда их отношения стали по-новому хрупкими. В хорошем смысле хрупкими. Они по-прежнему держали их в тайне, пока окончательно не разберутся, к чему идут, но возможно однажды...

Раньше жизнь была проще. Увидел нациста – пристрели нациста.

Около полуночи, когда остальные разошлись по комнатам, он, наконец, спустился в лаборатории. Лаборатория Тони была не заперта, так что Стив тихонько вошел без стука. Ему было слышно голоса: как будто вразнобой звучало странное эхо.

Тони Старк спорил с самим собой.

Оба Тони стояли у светового экрана, записывали расчеты, стирали их, обсуждали какие-то тонкости, наверное, математические – хотя на этот счет Стив был не уверен. Сначала глядя на них он решил, что легко узнает своего Тони – тот был без рубашки, и реактор под яркими лабораторными лампами светился тускло синим. Но вообще-то, реактор мог быть и у другого Тони.

Хотя... Другой Тони держался свободнее, больше жестикулировал. Как будто ему не пришлось так жестко приучать себя к самоконтролю, как их Тони. Да что уж там, однозначно не пришлось – у этого Тони из кармана торчала фляжка.

– Постарайтесь не взорвать Башню, мы только-только ее перестроили, – сказал он; оба Тони тут же оторвались от своей работы и синхронно оглянулись. – И так, для сведения: смотритесь вы вместе ни капельки не странно.

– Надеялся, что тебе понравится, Кэп. – Другой Тони повернулся к нему и облокотился на масс-спектрограф, словно тот стоял в лаборатории исключительно для того, чтобы Тони Старк мог к нему привалиться.

– Где взял фляжку?

– У меня с собой в костюме запасная. Не переживай, я не делюсь.

– Я доверяю Тони.

– И правильно, потому что я слишком увлекся межпространственной математикой, чтобы сорваться, – сказал его Тони. – Ты из-за нас не спишь?

– Нет. Решил проверить, как дела. Узнать, не надо ли тебе показать, где устроиться на ночь, – добавил Стив, повернувшись уже к другому Тони.

– Хм, вот это вопрос вопросов, а? – потягиваясь, заметил тот. – Мы с Тони успели много чего друг у друга узнать, пока ты не спустился, но я проявил немыслимую деликатность и ничегошеньки не спрашивал насчет одного совершенно неприметного звездно-полосатого слона.

Стив приподнял бровь.

– Про вас с ним. Только не рассказывай, будто эти ваши знойные взгляды и недоприкосновения от накопившегося сексуального напряжения. Питер Паркер мог и не заметить, но только не я.

Тони усмехнулся. Стив почувствовал, как начинают гореть уши.

– Ты же с ним спишь, о, Капитан, мой Капитан? Или ты решил сначала за ним поухаживать? – повернулся он к Тони. – Что-то на тебя не похоже. 

– Не твое дело, – отрубил Стив, уже понимая, что битва проиграна.

– Ну, член ведь мой – пусть и не напрямую – значит, и дело мое, – ответил другой Тони.

– Тони, ты не мог бы... – Стив кивнул на них обоих.

– Не понимаю, что я, по-твоему, должен сделать, – отозвался Тони, – Я-то наслаждаюсь моментом.

– Он так мило краснеет, – заметил другой Тони его Тони.

– И даже всем телом.

– Тони! – рявкнул Стив.

– Котик, чего стесняться? Ты привлекателен, мы – чертовски привлекательны, не сомневаюсь, что вы с ним – прекрасная пара. У вас сейчас стадия медового месяца? Хм, дайте-ка угадаю… – Другой Тони задумчиво похлопал пальцем по губам. – Вас разлучили какие-то ужасные и болезненные события. Я знаю про войну, но дело не в ней, правильно? Мне кажется, кто-то отнял его у тебя. Мой Кэп – я точно знаю – ужасный собственник, хотя обычно на мужчин это не распространяется.

– Мандарин, – пробормотал Тони. – Я несколько недель просидел у него взаперти.

– А когда вернулся... дальше понятно. Он просто обязан был забрать тебя себе.

– Мы с ним не дураки, – сказал Стиву Тони. – Он сам обо всем догадался.

– Не стану кривить душой и говорить, будто сам о таком никогда не думал, но не могу представить, чтобы я устроил себе самому такую кучу проблем. Мой Кэп бы никогда на это не пошел. Слишком религиозен, слишком повернут на морали. Откровенно признаться, не понимаю, как он меня терпит. Если у него и есть «такие» склонности, то свой метафорический шкаф он основательно забаррикадировал, а у меня нет времени на то, чтобы его взламывать. Но за мысли в тюрьму не сажают, а у тебя все же действительно имеются выдающиеся, – другой Тони обшарил его цепким взглядом с ног до головы, так что Стив стушевался, не зная, куда девать руки. Его Тони... их Тони... Тони из этого мира уже очень и очень давно не ставил его в настолько неловкое положение, а сейчас Стив как будто снова превратился в заморыша, на которого ни одна девчонка лишний раз не взглянет. – ...хм, выдающиеся достоинства, лапуля, – закончил другой Тони. – Меня просто распирает любопытство.

– Насчет чего?

– Эй, – негромко окликнул Стивов Тони. – Чуть больше такта, Старк.

– Я – сама тактичность. Ты не против, если я попрошу об одолжении? – Другой Тони отлип от масс-спектрографа и подошел ближе. – Я бы очень хотел узнать, как целуется Капитан Америка.

Стив бросил короткий кусачий взгляд на Тони.

– Я не против, – сказал тот. – Это же я. Но не надо это делать ради меня. Я не хотел бы ничего тебе навязывать.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной, – возмутился Стив, и тут другой Тони, такой знакомый-незнакомый, положил ладонь ему на щеку, пригнул его голову к себе и поцеловал.

Он целовался... в общем-то, он целовался, как Тони: так же покалывал его бородкой, так же наклонял голову, так же придерживал Стива пальцами под челюстью. Но вкус был другой, резче, с ноткой виски, такой когда-то, должно быть, был и у их Тони, но никогда, когда он целовал Стива.

Когда другой Тони отпустил его, глаза у него были огромные.

– Ух ты.

– Почисти зубы, – велел ему Стив, устав от этих игрищ.

– Что прости?

– От тебя разит чистым виски. Если мы этим займемся – почисти зубы. Ради него, – добавил Стив, кивая на своего Тони. – Мне-то абсолютно все равно.

– Чем конкретно мы собираемся заниматься? – уточнил другой Тони.

– Я не дурак и не слепой. Ты же изо всех сил напрашиваешься. Видимо, секс с самим собой – обычная фантазия для Тони Старка.

– Для протокола: не я это предложил, но я целиком и полностью «за»! – заметил Тони.

– О нет, лапуля, – прошептал другой Тони. – Моя фантазия – как раз наш с тобой секс.

***

 

Другой Тони явно думал, что Стив шутит насчет «почистить зубы», но тот отконвоировав их обоих в комнаты Тони (Стив пока не был настолько уверен в их с Тони отношениях, чтобы даже в мыслях назвать хоть что-то здесь своим), просто втолкнул его в ванную.

– Чисти, – приказал он. – Можешь взять его щетку. Она ведь тоже твоя.

– Он в постели тоже покомандовать любит? – поинтересовался другой Тони, но дверь за собой все же захлопнул – пинком. В ванной зашумела вода.

– Тебе не обязательно соглашаться, – торопливо прошептал Стиву Тони, как только дверь закрылась. – И если ты не хочешь, я тоже не стану ничего делать. Но я очень, очень, очень хочу. Можешь до конца жизни больше ничего не дарить мне на Рождество. Ты можешь отказаться. Пожалуйста, не отказывайся!

– Почему ты вообще решил, что я не хочу? – спросил Стив, сложив руки на груди. Тони удивленно уставился на него, моргая. – Может быть, хотя бы так ты сможешь держать мой темп.

– Вот это сейчас было низко и жестоко, Стив, – заметил Тони, но глаза его смеялись. – Я серьезно: никаких подарков на Рождество.

Стив расцепил руки, притянул Тони к себе и поцеловал.

– Я вот все не могу решить, – распахнув дверь ванной, выдал с порога другой Тони. – Думал-думал, но никак не определюсь. У нас что получается: инцест или онанизм?

– Не инцест, – сказал Тони, чуть отодвигаясь от Стива.

– О, хорошо. А кстати, Ванда и Пьетро в вашем мире трахаются?

– Во-первых, это отвратительно, а во-вторых, нет, – ответил Стив.

– Точно уверен? Потому что мой Кэп тоже ничего не замечал, хотя они не особо скрывались.

– Может быть, не будем больше обсуждать инцест, пожалуйста?

– Думаю, ты знаешь, как меня заткнуть. – Другой Тони стащил рубашку и взялся за ремень. – Чего ждем? Скидывайте штаны.

Стив неуверенно взялся за край рубашки; он не то чтобы не хотел, скорее не был уверен, как все произойдет. Он будет на них смотреть? Один из них будет смотреть на него и на второго Тони? Если так – то какой из Тони? А если они сразу втроем... как тогда...

– Ты что, стесняшка? – спросил другой Тони, снимая штаны. Белья под ними не обнаружилось. Хотя это же Тони. – Лапуля, он стесняшка?

– После того, как его раздеть – нет.

Стив закатил глаза и потащил вверх рубашку. Не успел он ее снять до конца, как почувствовал, что кто-то взялся за его ремень, а когда бросил рубашку на пол, с удивлением обнаружил, что это – его Тони. Еще одна пара рук ласково поглаживала его по спине, и он наполовину развернулся как раз в тот момент, когда другой Тони ухватил его за задницу, стиснул, и устроил подбородок у него на плече.

– Не против, если я немного побуду за режиссера? – спросил он у Тони.

– Все в твоих руках, – ответил Тони, ловя губы Стива.

– Просто фантастика, – восхитился другой Тони, и Стив так и не понял, имел ли тот в виду разрешение покомандовать ими (будто Тони нуждался в разрешениях) или же жадные нотки в его голосе вызвала задница Стива.

Тони снова целовал его – медленно, уверенно. Стиву, зажатому между ними, было тепло, а обоим Тони, казалось, и не требовалось от него ничего большего. Стив плыл, растворялся в них, не чувствуя острой необходимости торопиться, и когда он расслабился, другой Тони одобрительно хмыкнул, прильнув губами к его шее.

– А ты как, сам на подаче или принимаешь? – спросили его на ухо.

– Как захочешь, – прошептал Стив; рука – он уже не понимал, чья – ловко сжала его член, но почти не двигалась.

– Тогда хочу тебя, на кровати, – сказал другой Тони и небольно шлепнул его по боку. Стив дернулся, едва не упав на Тони, но тот только засмеялся и, погладив напоследок, отпустил. Стив подошел к кровати, остановился и развернулся.

– Ложись на спину, – распорядимся другой Тони. – Как же давно мне хотелось это сказать, – негромко поделился он с Тони, целуя его в уголок рта. – Хочу полный доступ.

Он сказал что-то еще, слишком тихо, так, что даже Стив со своим улучшенным слухом не разобрал; Тони кивнул. Другой Тони сдернул с него штаны и усмехнулся, легко огладив по животу.

– Одинаковые. Признаться, я сомневался, – сказал он, и тут они оба дружно повернулись и улеглись на кровать. Стиву ломал голову над тем, что же сейчас будет, меньше, чем полсекунды, когда один из них наклонился и взял у него в рот (только головку, не глубже), а второй принялся лизать ствол.

– Ох, бл... – вырвалось у Стива и кончилось стоном. Его Тони обнял головку улыбающимися губами, другой – целовал и лизал все остальное, спускаясь к яйцам, терся губами о кожу. Две темноволосые головы одновременно склонялись над ним, два рта одновременно обрабатывали его член, и это не должно было так захватывать дух, так заводить. Другой... Тони провел языком от основания к головке, Тони выпустил член Стива из губ, и тот мокро шлепнул по животу. Когда они начали целоваться, Стив втиснулся затылком в подушку. Эти звуки, эти негромкие прерывистые вздохи, которые вырывались у одного из них... а потом его снова начали ласкать губами, влажно, жарко, и все время слишком мало... он заскулил, пытаясь удержаться и не начать толкаться навстречу.

– Мы не хрустальные, – проговорил один из них, какой – неважно. Еще один резкий шлепок, и Стив вздрогнул и поддал бедрами, но тот из них, который брал в рот, просто принял его член глубже. Стив слепо зашарил рукой, прихватил кудрявую голову за затылок, запустил пальцы в волосы, неуклюже поглаживая, стараясь как можно медленнее работать бедрами. Его Тони, понял он; другой нашептывал ему всякую пошлятину:

– Знаю, как тебе нравится брать его целиком. Ты раньше так не пробовал? У него большой, когда встает, правда? Он у нас везде большой, наш Капитан. Он, наверное, хотел быть с тобой нежным.

Стив вспыхнул от стыда пополам с гордостью и возбуждением; гордость взяла верх, когда другой Тони рассмеялся.

– И правда краснеет всем телом, – радостно отметил он и за волосы стащил Тони с члена, поцеловал его сам, перекатывая головку между губами. От ощущений Стив изогнулся, тяжело втянул воздух, стараясь удержаться, не двигаться – только бы они не прекращали. Когда его отпустили, Стив только беспомощно заскулил без слов.

– У тебя кольцо есть? – спросил другой Тони, осторожно пихнув своего двойника локтем.

– А тебе оно нужно? – прищурился тот.

– Для того, что я задумал? Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть, лапуля.

– Никуда не уходи, – велел Тони Стиву.

– Даже в мыслях не было, – уверил Стив, переводя дыхание. Другой Тони взял его за член и просто держал, поглаживая большим пальцем в одном месте, снова и снова. У Стива от этого в голове что-то коротило.

– И смазку захвати, – окликнул другой Тони своего двойника, рывшегося в ящике шкафа. Стиву стало любопытно, что еще скрывается в этом ящике, когда Тони извлек оттуда короткую полоску из толстой кожи с застежкой на одном конце. Лениво раскинувшись на постели, разомлевший, Стив следовал за Тони взглядом, а тот подошел к тумбочке у кровати, достал оттуда смазку и, подмигнув ему, закрыл ящик.

– Солнышко, – позвал другой Тони и, наклонившись, положил руку Стиву на грудь. – Я собираюсь от души попрыгать на твоем члене, как будто он в моем единоличном распоряжении. Есть возражения?

– Кому кольцо? – уточнил Стив.

– Умный мальчик. Не тебе.

Тони снова лег и вопросительно посмотрел на своего двойника; тот забрал у него кожаную полоску, затянул ее на своем члене, с удовлетворением оглядывая результат.

– И кому достаются дополнительные баллы за стиль? Мне.

– Только самое лучшее, – согласился Тони. – Позволишь на правах хозяина поухаживать за гостем?

– Только со смазкой не жмись. У меня давно никого не было. – С этими словами другой Тони сполз ниже, наклонился и забрал член Стива в рот. Стив привстал на локтях, наблюдая, как один Тони ему отсасывает, а второй растягивает своего двойника, успокаивающе поглаживая по пояснице. Знакомая техника, ему Тони тоже так делал в их первый раз. Он легко мог представить приятную тяжесть теплой ладони, как она мягко, успокаивающе гладит по кругу, а губы Тони на члене ему даже представлять не надо было. По бедру царапнули ногтями, и Стив подался навстречу, глядя в лицо своему Тони.

– А ты понапористее, чем я, – заметил Тони, наклонившись к уху своего двойника. Другой Тони выпустил член изо рта и облизнул губы.

– Что тут сказать: он такой потрясающе отзывчивый. И мне же нужно, чтобы он меня запомнил, да? – Он качнул бедрами. – По-моему, хватит.

Тони передал ему презерватив, двойник закатил глаза, но все же вскрыл упаковку и быстро и умело раскатал резинку по члену Стива.

– Вот, доволен? Не уходи от меня.

– М-м-м, – согласно промычал Тони.

Стив ухватил другого Тони за бедра, поддерживая, когда тот встал над ним на колени; Тони взял его за член, направляя внутрь, соединяя их. Второй Тони запрокинул голову и длинно выдохнул, застонав в конце, медленно надеваясь на член.

– Дать передохнуть? – тяжело дыша спросил Стив.

– Засранец, – хором отозвались они. Его Тони обнимал второго за талию – практически держал, не давая упасть, – и склонив голову, ласково целовал его шею.

– Ничего, ты еще за это свое получишь, – ответил Стив. Другой Тони засмеялся и тут же поперхнулся дыханием.

– Господи боже, до чего огромный, – ахнул он, упершись руками Стиву в живот. Стив не шевелился, сдерживая внезапно навалившееся желание перекатить Тони на спину и выебать так, чтобы эта самодовольная усмешечка с губ сползла (с его Тони такое срабатывало безотказно каждый раз, когда тот давал волю языку; знай Стив об этом, применил бы этот фокус на практике много лет назад).

Еще минуту его Тони продолжал покусывать и целовать подставленную шею, а потом другой Тони начал двигаться – медленно, неглубоко насаживаясь, неровно покачивая бедрами, мучая, одновременно знакомо и незнакомо. Стив попробовал толкнуться в него, Тони громко застонал, откликаясь на движение.

– Блядь, черт, хорошо... как... Да, давай... Господи, Капитан!

Стив дотянулся до его щеки, погладил, и Тони прильнул к его ладони, поцеловал ее.

– Спасибо, это... – Он шумно вздохнул и задвигался капельку свободнее, перемежая обрывки слов стонами. Тони по-прежнему его поддерживал, практически двигался с ним, и когда Стив поймал его взгляд, в глазах у него плясали бесенята. А еще в них светилась гордость.

Стив передвинул ладонь повыше, ухватил другого Тони за волосы, свободной рукой сгреб его за запястье и жестко вдвинул.

– Аблядьда! – захрипел тот, изгибаясь, от чего Стива прошило словно током с головы до пят. – Детка, котик, солнышко, выеби меня, хочу, чтобы ты...

– Пошляк, – констатировал Тони, и Стив, кажется, немножко сошел с ума. Внутри было так туго, скользко, горячо, а когда Тони двигал бедрами и стонал, Стив, казалось, чувствовал это всем членом. От любого движения Стива выгибало, срывало дыхание, пока его не осталось вовсе, пока он не растерял все слова, все мысли, только смотрел, как его Тони поддерживает второго, а член его двойника с черной петлей кольца на смуглой коже шлепает по животу.

А потом Тони опустил руку вниз и мягко погладил пальцами там, где они соединялись, осторожно, исследуя, и Стива сорвало Он выругался, застонал и кончил так, что на мгновение перестал дышать.

– Ох, потрясающе, волшебно, – услышал он кого-то из них, открыл глаза и уставился на затраханного и возбужденного Тони, который все еще сидел на нем верхом и разглядывал синяки, которые Стив наставил ему на запястьях.

– О боже, – сумел выдавить из себя Стив, пытаясь сесть, но две пары рук толкнули его обратно. – Я не...

– Я серьезно, они восхитительны, – сказал другой Тони, а Тони поднес его запястье к губам, целуя наливающиеся синим следы пальцев. – Мы ничего против синяков не имеем, правда, лапуля?

– Правда, – согласился Тони и успокаивающе улыбнулся Стиву. Тот улыбнулся в ответ.

– Нарцисс, – буркнул он, задрожав, когда его Тони приподнял другого, и член Стива выскользнул из горячей задницы.

Стив перекатился на бок, чтобы выбросить презерватив, а когда вернулся на исходную, парочка Тони уже вцепилась друг в друга – его Тони сверху, – целуясь и лаская.

– Раз уж мы такие, – ответил один из них (Стив не знал какой и не хотел разбирать, слишком увлекшись зрелищем того, как они терлись друг о друга), – раз уж мы нарциссы, то хотя бы зрителя себе выбрали офигенного.

Тони завел двойнику руки за голову, придавил, втерся в него бедрами, они впились друг в друга алыми влажными губами. Стив лежал и наблюдал за ними, удовлетворенный и насытившийся. Тони просунул руку между их телами, расстегнул застежку на кольце и бросил его на кровать, на сбившиеся одеяла.

Они неторопливо терлись друг о друга: одинаковые тела, одинаковые лица, иногда даже одинаковое выражение на них. Тони раскрытыми губами целовал своего двойника в шею, а тот широко развел бедра, обнимая его коленями. До Стива доносились слова, обрывки разговора, какие-то вопросы, ласковые понукания, когда они задвигались быстрее, потом – тихое знакомое постанывание (значит, Тони уже почти на грани). У Стива снова встал, только от того, что он на них смотрел – все же сыворотка была подарком судьбы во многих отношениях, – и он потянулся к ним, поглаживая их лица.

Тони повернулся к нему, забрал его пальцы в рот, слегка прикусывая, и Стив почувствовал, как по телу прокатился второй оргазм, тягучий и мягкий. Другой Тони вдруг притих, запрокинул голову, и в тот же момент его Тони кончил с низким стоном и рухнул на другого сверху.

Уставшие и разнеженные, они некоторое время молча лежали все втроем, приходя в себя, пока, наконец, другой Тони не пошевелился.

– Чур, я посередине, – невнятно пробормотал он, перекатывая Тони к краю кровати. – Другого шанса может и не представиться.

– Мы все перепачкались, – заметил Стив, садясь. Тони уже обвился вокруг своей копии, как осьминог, и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

– Мне ты такой нравишься, – заявил другой Тони, но не стал возражать, когда Стив дотянулся до чьей-то рубашки – наверное, Тони – и худо-бедно их обтер, чтобы утром не пришлось раскаиваться в своей лени. Тони немного поворчал, когда их с двойником разделили, и как только Стив закончил, снова сонно обвился вокруг него, как плющ.

– Иди сюда, – распорядился другой Тони, взяв Стива за руку. – Поцелуй, чтобы не болело, – добавил он, подставляя запястье. Стив лег, придвинулся поближе и послушно поцеловал синяки. Тони, как он успел заметить, уже спал.

– Было совершенно потрясающе, – поделился другой Тони, щекоча теплым дыханием Стиву губы. – Наверное, я теперь со своим тоже попытаюсь замутить. Ты стоишь усилий, Капитан.

Стив накрыл ладонь Тони своей, так что оба они теперь обнимали второго Тони за талию.

– Похоже тот, другой я, не очень приятный человек.

– Да нет, ты просто котик. Только… не такой сговорчивый. – Он зевнул. – Умеешь произвести впечатление, когда тебе нужно, кстати говоря. Но у тебя свое представление о том, что правильно, и помоги господь тому, кто попытается его изменить.

– А вот это уже на меня похоже.

– По-моему, я тебе на свой лад нравлюсь.

– Не могу представить вселенной, где ты бы мне не нравился, Тони.

– Рад слышать. – Другой Тони понизил голос. – Он тебе никогда такого не скажет, но мы почти все время очень одиноки. Хорошо, что в этой вселенной он не будет один.

– А ты?

– А, да я привык. И потом, я же говорил: теперь-то я знаю, что скрывается в омуте. Может, и попробую забить клинышек в железобетонную стену суровой морали исключительно гетеро-солдата, которую Кэп демонстрирует на публике.

– Тогда удачи, – пожелал ему Стив. Глаза у другого Тони слипались. – Передавай ему привет.

Другой Тони заснул на полусмешке.

***

 

Утром, когда Стив проснулся, в постели оказался только один Тони. Правда на подушке обнаружилась записка, написанная четким почерком Тони, привыкшего много чертить.

«Не волнуйся, я поблизости. Не мог дождаться встречи с семьей. Т.».

Стив, встревожившись (правда, не слишком сильно), скатился с кровати и потянулся за одеждой.

Голос Тони, точнее – другого Тони, он заслышал, еще когда шагал по коридору к общей столовой и на ходу застегивал рубашку. Стив замер и остановился у двери, в тени.

В столовую, похоже, стащили все кресла из общей гостиной, чтобы рассадить собравшуюся этим утром в Башне добрую половину супергероев, обитающих в Нью-Йорке: Люка, Мэтта, Джанет, Джессику, Питера (устроившегося в углу под потолком), Хэнка, Ороро и дюжину остальных. И даже кое-кого из мелких – Билли и Тэдди, рядом с которыми крутился Томми, и сидевшую возле Клинта Кейт.

– ...тогда Кэп такой наклоняется и делает вот так. – Другой Тони ткнул пальцем себе в лоб. – А потом как взревет: «СДАВАТЬСЯ? ПО-ТВОЕМУ, У МЕНЯ НА ШЛЕМЕ НАПИСАНО ТРУСЛИВЫЙ ФРАНЦУЗ, А НЕ МСТИТЕЛЬ?».

Почти все собравшиеся засмеялись. Стив тоже улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди.

– Французы вообще-то очень отважные, – заметил он, когда смех стих. Все на него оглянулись. – Хорошие бойцы. И приятные люди. И готовят отлично.

– Дада, ты именно так и должен сказать. Как спалось, Капитан?

– Просто отлично, спасибо, – ответил Стив, наливая себе кофе. – Вижу, гора пришла к Магомету.

– Ты же запретил мне выходить из башни. А они сами пришли. Твои Мстители просто очаровательны, очень приятные люди. Кстати, в моем мире наша команда называется «Непревзойденные», не помню, я говорил?

– Непревзойденные в чем? – уточнил Стив.

– А вы за что именно мстите? – не остался в долгу другой Тони.

– Мы просто решили, что имя звучное, – глубокомысленно изрек Стив.

– Он сейчас серьезно? – поинтересовалась у Клинта Кейт.

– Понятия не имею, меня же самым последним усыновили.

– Вообще, в этом, наверное, Тони виноват, – сказал Стив, и Кейт сразу присмирела.

– В чем виноват? – спросил Тони, вползая в комнату в рубашке от Гуччи и помятых спортивных штанах.

– Во всем, лапуля, – пояснил другой Тони, на ходу вкладывая в его жалобно протянутую руку чашку кофе и целуя его в висок. – Утренняя доза. Так, сегодня великий день! Сплошная наука! Будем собирать межпространственный портал. Нужно возвращаться, пока мои обожатели не начали меня оплакивать.

– Лаба заперта! – крикнул ему вслед Тони.

– У меня твоя сетчатка-а-а! – донесся до них голос второго Тони.

– Так, клоуны, заканчивайте, – сказал Стив, поворачиваясь к собравшимся супергероям. – Два Тони – это, конечно, весело, но только первые пять минут, поверьте мне. Все собравшиеся ученые, пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие и направьте свои вопросы в письменном виде, Тони ответят на них, когда закончат работу.

– Ах ты врушка-завирушка, как тебе не стыдно! – тихонько укорил его Тони, когда оставшиеся Мстители и сопричастные к команде начали расходится. – Два Тони – это гарантированное веселье на всю ночь!

– А вот это не всем нужно знать.

Тони усмехнулся, прикрываясь чашкой кофе.

– Прими душ. От тебя несет сексом, – посоветовал он.

– Кто бы говорил. У тебя на шее засос, – сообщил ему Стив, показывая на себе.

– В этой башне не найдется ни одного человека, который удивился бы, узнав о том, что я переспал с другим своим я. А вот ты – другое дело, ходишь тут, как поруганная невинность. Иди. Вымойся. Потом спускайся в лабу. И принеси еды.

Поскольку цирк закончился, комната быстро начала пустеть. Когда ушел Тони, Хэнк неуклюже ступая подошел к Стиву и осторожно положил когтистую ладонь ему на плечо.

– Рид с ума сходит. Питер его предупредил, что для нашего нового мистера Старка он – персона нон-грата. Насколько я понимаю, ему категорически запрещено появляться в Башне.

– Я ему все объясню, – рассеянно отозвался Стив. Он вдруг вспомнил, что у Хэнка чрезвычайно острое обоняние. – Не думаю, что ему это понравится.

– Почему? Из-за чего Энтони так остро на него реагирует?

– Похоже, в его мире Рид Ричардс – злодей.

– Ты же знаешь Рида, его это, скорее всего, только заинтригует. Его сложно обидеть. Кстати, тебе не стоит так переживать.

– По поводу?

Хэнк побарабанил пальцами по морде.

– Я умею хранить секреты.

У Стива вспыхнули щеки.

– И прими во внимание: подвернись такая возможность, любому стало бы любопытно. На войне и со Старком все средства хороши, да?

– Что-то в этом духе.

– Ладно, неважно, пока все довольны, – вежливо закончил Хэнк. – Но все же заскочи к нам, повидайся с Ридом после того, как все благополучно разбегутся по своим вселенным.

– Конечно. Рад был видеть, Хэнк.

– Взаимно, – ответил Хэнк, на мгновение посмотрел Стиву в лицо внимательным взглядом, словно пытаясь что-то найти. – Что ж, я пойду. Держи меня в курсе. И ты знаешь, что всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, если тебе нужно будет поговорить.

– Как только сам пойму, дам тебе знать, – вздохнул Стив, когда Хэнк уже вошел в лифт.

***

 

– Точно не хочешь зависнуть у нас подольше? – спросил Тони, когда они взялись за механизм портала, который должен был вернуть его двойника в родную вселенную. – Я уверен, что рано или поздно уломаю Кэпа смягчить домашний арест.

– Я и не планировал оставаться надолго, лапуля. Я нужен в моем мире, – ответил другой Тони. Тони ему улыбнулся. Пусть его двойник не умеет справляться с проблемами, откровенно страдает, отрицает свой алкоголизм (Тони видел, как утром он разбавил кофе виски), но все же – это тоже он, и приятно было видеть, что чувство ответственности – характерная черта Тони Старка. – Кроме того, чем дольше я тут торчу, тем более неловкой может стать ситуация.

– Поматросил и бросил?

– Ты так хорошо нас знаешь. – Другой Тони подкинул в руке паяльник и с бесконечной осторожностью принялся работать над платой. – А вот твой Кэп, похоже, заставил тебя остепениться.

– Другой мир. Для меня все случайные связи в прошлом.

– Как так получилось?

Кажется, ему действительно было интересно. Тони помолчал, задумавшись.

– Со временем, наверное. Еще до Кэпа – хотя и с ним тоже – мне надоел одноразовый перепих, захотелось просыпаться с кем-то рядом по утрам. Довольно давно. Как минимум пару подружек назад.

– Звучит бесконечно нудно, – заметил другой Тони.

– Что ж, каждому свое. Я, кстати, не собираюсь читать тебе морали по поводу того, что ты пьешь, – это на случай, если тебе было любопытно.

– Было. Ничего, ты все равно будешь не первый. Но я пока не пропил компанию, так что, если тебе не принципиально, я, пожалуй, продолжу.

– Заставлять тут бесполезно.

– Даже пытаться не хочу. – Другой Тони отодвинул плату и взялся за следующую. – Можешь в любое время заглядывать в мой мир на огонек, если захочешь.

– По-моему, это доведет наше приключение до абсурда, нет?

– Наверное. Жаль, теперь не полюбоваться на лицо Фьюри, когда из портала выйдем мы вдвоем в обнимку. С другой стороны, портал повредил репульсоры моей брони, и только богу известно, что произойдет с твоим... – Он широко махнул рукой в сторону Тони. – Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы такой прекрасный ночник перегорел.

– Как мило с твоей стороны, что ты об этом подумал, – сухо сказал Тони. – У меня еще есть вопрос.

– М?

– Вчера ты тоже кое о чем умолчал.

– Ты о чем?

– Как погиб Питер Паркер?

Другой Тони, помрачнев, оторвался от работы и посмотрел на него.

– Грегори... наш брат…

– ...которого у меня нет.

– Грегори понимал, что война – это гигантская машина по штамповке денег. Он собирался развязать войну. Кэп пытался ее остановить. Грегори в него стрелял. – Он снова склонился над платой. – Питер заслонил его от пули.

– Ты его знал.

– Не очень хорошо. Он был совсем молоденький. Мы пытались его обучать. – Он пожевал губу. – После того, что случилось, я помогаю его семье. Но сделать для них, в сущности, можно немного.

– А что тот парень, который его заменил?

– Майлз. Господи, да он еще младше. Он станет невероятно крутым, если его тоже не убьют. Мы, скорее всего, его тоже будем тренировать. История повторяется.

– Что ж, тогда ты знаешь, что делать.

Другой Тони посмотрел на него.

– И что же?

– Не повторяй прошлых ошибок.

***

 

Стива пригласили в лабораторию, как раз когда он собирал обед, чтобы отнести его вниз. В кухне на экране появилось лицо Тони; тот откашлялся.

– Ничего опасного не затеваете? – спросил Стив, откладывая кухонный нож.

– Разумеется. Угадай: я который из нас?

Стив пригляделся.

– Мой Тони.

– Ну ладно, живи пока, – усмехнулся Тони. – Мой малыш уже надел костюмчик и готов отправляться назад. Придешь попрощаться?

– Уже спускаюсь, – ответил Стив, подхватывая тарелку с бутербродами. – Питера позовете?

– Питер сыт порталами на всю оставшуюся жизнь! – заорал из столовой Питер.

– Похоже, это «нет». Увидимся через пять минут, – сказал Стив. Тони напоследок бросил на него плотоядный взгляд, и экран погас.

– Точно не хочешь лично убедиться, что он ушел? – уточнил Стив, проходя мимо Питера.

– С моей-то удачей? Да он меня опять туда с собой затащит, и мы так и будем до конца жизни играть в салочки по порталам. Передай ему, чтобы от меня отвалил.

– Уверен, он будет рад это услышать, – вздохнул Стив.

К его приходу на полу лаборатории появилась странная паукообразная машина, а Тони как раз заканчивал запаковывать своего двойника в броню. Стив сунул бутерброд другому Тони в зубы и поставил тарелку на стол.

– Не можешь отпустить меня голодным? – спросил другой Тони, в три укуса прикончив бутерброд.

– Нет, конечно, что тогда обо мне подумает мой двойник?

– Будет орать, – предсказал другой Тони, стряхивая с пальцев крошки. – Будет весело. Готово?

– На все сто, – ответил Тони и подергал грудную пластину, проверяя, надежно ли она закреплена. – Удачи.

– Своего точно не упущу. – Двойник подал Тони руку. – Был искренне рад встрече с собой.

– Взаимно.

– Кэп. – Другой Тони повернулся к нему, протягивая руку. – Рад встрече, и это была честь для меня, лапуля.

Стив крепко пожал металлическую перчатку.

– Береги себя, Тони.

Другой Тони, обняв его за шею, притянул к себе и прошептал:

– Присмотри за нами.

– Обязательно, – пробормотал Стив и почувствовал, как по щеке коротко мазнули губы.

– Ах да, Тони, – позвал другой Тони, вставая под паутинки света, испускаемые машиной, и показал на свое запястье. – Не позволяй ему слишком нежничать.

Свет моргнул, и Тони исчез.

Стив и Тони немного молча постояли, задумавшись.

– Что-то мне вдруг захотелось протрахаться весь день, – сказал Тони. – Ты как?

– Что у тебя в том ящике?

– Помимо всего прочего еще и отличные наручники.

– Думаю, можем что-нибудь устроить.

***

 

Первым, что увидел Тони, сделав шаг из портала, оказалась ярко-белая звезда.

– Кэп! – радостно воскликнул он, и одновременно с этим Капитан Америка опустил щит. – Привет! Извини за то, что отлучился на сутки, просто не смог удержаться, лапуля.

– Ты вернулся, – как-то неуклюже произнес Кэп.

– И, как видишь, цел и невредим, – ответил Тони, снимая шлем. – А что, ты скучал по мне? Все это время проторчал здесь, поджидая всего-навсего меня?

Кэп нахмурился.

– Мы с Тором по очереди дежурили. Не надо было тебе уходить, Старк.

– Оуч, уже «Старк». У меня явно неприятности.

– Тони, ты... – Кэп шагнул было вперед, но остановился. – Рад тебя видеть.

– Ух, да ладно тебе, суровый солдат, давай обнимемся. – И без лишних слов Тони сам обнял Кэпа. Спустя секунду тот обнял его в ответ, одну ладонь положив Тони на загривок, потом откашлялся, отступил от него и скрестил внушительные руки на груди.

– Отчет, немедленно, – приказал он. – Снаружи ждет вертушка, летим на Трискелион.

– С радостью, – отозвался Тони, на ходу потрепав его по руке. – Лапуля, я тебе такое расскажу, не поверишь!

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Серия комиксов Spider-Men: Heroes of Two Worlds. (Здесь и далее – прим. переводчика).
> 
> [2] Чоу-мейн – жаренная лапша с мясом и овощами.
> 
> [3] Байцзю – традиционный китайский алкогольный напиток крепостью 40-60 градусов, изготавливается из зерна.
> 
> [4] У Клинта Бартона вселенной Альтимэйтс была жена Лора и трое детей. Лору с детьми убили из-за предавшей команду Наташи Романофф, которая навела на Клинта и его семью команду зачистки.


End file.
